creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
The White Faced Hare of Derbyshire
Chloe Briggs was just your average secondary school student who ended up losing her younger brother when he attempted to stop a thief who was armed with a gun. The man who shot her brother was let go due to lack of evidence and witnesses. So Chloe did the judges work for him, and killed him herself. Personality: Before becoming a killer Chloe was a kind and easy going girl. She didn't make many friends and not many people really wanted to be friends with her because of her autism and was classed as weird by a lot of people. But that didn't bother her. After the day she was shot, she became a lot more short tempered, impatient, and her emotions would frequently change. This was due to the bullet damaging the right side of her frontal lobe. The picture is an image of Chloe inside a victims house, and is one of the first pictures taken of her: roughly two months after she went missing. Story: When Chloe and her little brother stopped to get something from the corner shop on their way home from school, her brother had the money stolen from him by a boy named Zak. Chloe chased him down and soon got into a bloody fist fight with the guy and won, having no idea she could do so much damage to a person. After that the police were called, Chloe was let off with a warning while the bully was sent to juvy. Then Chloe was tipped off by another student that the reason why Zak acted in such a way was because he was constantly abused by is father and he never knew his mother. Chloe felt sympathy for the guy and when he got out of juvy she offered her help to him, which after a while he accepted. Chloe reported what had happened to Zak to the police and his dad was finally taken into custody. Zak then went on to live with his uncle that didn't live to far away. After that Zak and Chloe naturally became friends and started hanging out with each other. One day after school Chloe, her little brother, and Zak were all walking home together when a thief ran past them, nearly knocking them over. The little brother sprinted after him to try to stop the thief, but was shot in the process. Chloe in a fit of sadness and rage managed to get the gunman in a chokehold, but was shot also. She found herself in a nightmarish world where she came face to no-face with the Slenderman, who had been in her dreams prior to her befriending Zak. She woke up with a fright in the hospital only to have Zak tell her she had been asleep for a month... And that her brother was dead. But the thing that really rubbed salt in the wound was that the person who'd shot them couldn't be charged for lack of evidence. This sent Chloe into rage and tracked down and killed them man who had taken her brothers innocent life with the help of the Slenderman. But after the screams of the man were heard, the police was called and Chloe fled. She called Zak one last time, to tell him how much of a good person he was, and to keep out of trouble for her. And told him to tell her Grandparent that they were the best in the world. She then broke her phone, and fled into the woods behind the park, where the Slenderman took her. The entire story is here: ☀https://www.quotev.com/story/11531666/The-White-Faced-Hare-of-Derbyshire-The-Origin Appearance: Chloe wears a dark grey hoodie with no zip, with another jacket on top that use to be part of a rabbit costume with a white patch on the stomach that was cut in half just above the waist, a blue scarf and blue jeans, black and brown rubber boots, and wears a rabbit mask covered in fake white fur. Chloe removed the bottom jaw of the mask making it easier to breath, she also wears leather gloves. Without the mask, the right side of Chloe's head is disfigured, and her eye is stitched up into a an upside-down T shape, angled slightly to the left. Facts/Trivia: * She is also sometimes called 'The Smiling Hare of Derbyshire' due to the smiling mask she wears * Chloe's victims are often found horrifically mutilated * The reason the bodies are found in such a horrific way is a warning to people to stay away from the from the forest. * The reason why she's called 'The White Faced Hare' is because her mask is white, while the piece of costume she wears is grey. * She can change from lazy to lively very quickly * Lost the ability to feel guilt after the accident * A glutton * Often see's her brother in her dreams, and thinks she can hear him talking to her inside her head. * Is very unlikely to kill a child * Her birthday is the 28th of May * Loves the rain and will often sit outside in it. She loves night-time too * The media were the ones who gave Chloe her title * She carves a rabbits head with crosses for eyes into a part of her victims bodies as a trademark. She also either carves or paints this mark into trees * She found the top half of the old costume in a rubbish tip * Chloe visits her brothers grave occasionally * A large part of this story was inspired by the song: Boy in a bubble * Heavily dislikes being called a Furry * Her creator is https://www.quotev.com/ButYouCanCallMeFluff Trade marks Apart from the symbol she carves into her victims bodies, Chloe also has a large variety of other things that she does as a way of letting people know she was the one responsible for the murders. One thing that has been thought to have been her doing was a mass of flowers crafted out of flesh and blood that were scattered in a remote area where five hikers had gone missing. The DNA from the flesh flowers was matched to only four of the five hikers and the rest of their bodies were never found. Chloe also has been responsible for putting up missing peoples' posters of what was originally thought were of her victims. Which some of them were but a large proportion of them weren't. The people in the posters had been missing for months or even years but were still being searched for. Way before Chloe became a killer. These are victims of different murderers, most likely more of Slenderman's proxies. This is Chloe's way of saying that they're dead and people should stop searching for something that will never be found. It has also been theorised that these same posters were what was captured in this video. Over the first year of Chloe having gone missing there have been three occurrences when there has been a bloodied scarecrow found containing the body of a person that had been murdered, the head usually covered with a plastic bag. These scarecrows were made by nailing the arms and legs to a wooden post before being dressed up in the victims clothing and left to find. On all three occurrences the eyes of the victims had been removed. Theme song: 'Mad Hatter' by Melanie Martinez Category:Female Category:Proxies Category:Tragic Category:Serial Killer Category:Evil Category:Human